July 22, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The July 22, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 22, 2019 at the Amalie Arena in Tampa, Florida. Episode summary Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch and Natalya brawled on “A Moment of Bliss” Was last week’s harsh confrontation between Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch and Natalya a heat-of-the-moment spat in the name of early momentum, or was it something deeper finally boiling to the surface? All signs point to the latter, as Lynch and Natalya came to blows when The Queen of Harts crashed Becky’s interview on “A Moment of Bliss.” Old grudges quickly came to the forefront, from their shared history in Japan years ago to Lynch’s reminder that she took the Raw Women’s Championship from Natalya’s “MMA pal” and was set to embarrass her in her home country at SummerSlam. Natalya countered that she was about to embarrass the champion then and there, and she threw hands to instigate a brawl that was quickly separated by WWE officials while the WWE Universe chanted “Let them fight.” Only three weeks until they do. Superstars, Legends and Hall of Famers won and lost the 24/7 Championship With so many Legends and Hall of Famers in the house for Raw Reunion, it was all but guaranteed that a few of them would try their hand at the 24/7 Championship. True to form, the returnees did not disappoint, and the championship changed hands a grand total of nine times throughout the night. First up was Drake Maverick, who pinned R-Truth to win the title after his wife Renee Michelle distracted the titleholder in a backstage confrontation. Unfortunately, Maverick tripped over his own luggage after running afoul of The Boogeyman in the locker room, leaving himself open to a pinfall by Pat Patterson, who became the first Hall of Fame 24/7 Champion. Gerald Brisco relieved his old ally of the title during a commercial break, only to be kneed below the belt and pinned by Kelly Kelly, marking the first female 24/7 Champion. So far, so normal (relatively speaking), but things got particularly strange after that. Kelly was then defeated by Candice Michelle (Melina counted the pin, having apparently earned a referee’s license), but Alundra Blayze swiftly submitted Candice to win the title. When the Hall of Famer made her way onto the stage and over to the announce desk, she attempted to throw the championship in the trash can — replicating the most infamous moment of her career — but she was stopped at the last moment by “The Million Dollar Man,” who bought the title off of her in an echo of one of his infamous purchases. Maverick reclaimed the title by apparently pinning DiBiase in his limo, at which point the traditional mob came calling. Maverick evaded his pursuers long enough to return to the limo, where Truth rolled him up (with a timely assist from Carmella) and made his getaway in the limo, with the title — and Renee Michelle — in tow. “Stone Cold” Steve Austin, Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair gave a toast to Raw What was Raw Reunion, at the end of the day? If you ask one Superstar in particular, it was a family reunion — and the man in question was never known for his sentimentality: None other than “Stone Cold” Steve Austin closed out the biggest reunion in Raw history, following up an emotional speech by Hulk Hoganwith a thank-you to the Legends on stage, the crew who helped assemble the arena, and the WWE Universe in attendance and at home, all of whom are members of the WWE family as far as The Rattlesnake is concerned. That meant Raw Reunion was a celebration for all of them, and Austin expressed his gratitude for everyone who made it happen. And as with most family reunions, things ended with a couple of cold ones, as the WWE Hall of Famer retrieved a cooler of Steveweisers, which he cracked open and shared with his fellow Superstars in the ring as Raw Reunion went off the air. It was a familiar image, comforting and classic, just like the old days. It was a good night to be in the family. Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Alundra Blayze Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Candice Michelle Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Episodes featuring Jillian Hall Category:Kaitlyn Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Torrie Wilson Category:WWE television episodes